


19 September 2006-- Push

by glittercyborgprincess



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Blind Spot, ep related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercyborgprincess/pseuds/glittercyborgprincess
Summary: "Push too hard, and they'll kill themselves. Don't push hard enough and they'll just fizzle out until they're no better than a tray of ashes." Declan Gage started to push.





	19 September 2006-- Push

I always told Jo that my prodigy could have gone either way:  

criminal profiler or serial killer,  

At first, I chose profiler. There was immense irony in training a serial killer's son to hunt men like his father down.   
But things demanded to be spiced up. Thrown into an unexpected loop.

 

**What happens when the criminal profiler  
** **becomes the criminal?**

In theory, you create an unstoppable, uncatchable killing machine. You need to choose  _just_ the right catalyst.

Push too hard, they'll kill themselves. Don't push hard enough and they'll just fizzle out until they're no better  
than a tray of ashes.

* * *

 

Walking into One Police Plaza and meeting Bobby Goren for the first time in ten years, I knew it wouldn't be too  
hard to pull him down my desired path and make the jump (to a criminal, of course). It was obvious that  
everybody in the precinct thought the boy was a fruitcake.

Everybody, that is, except his partner. 

Miss Alexandra Eames. 

(I finally found them, my catalyst.)

Jo was the only one I had told and just as I expected, she did my dirty work for me. Of course, I never expected  
her to resurrect my Sebastian murders--but, there have been worse things to happen. And then  **poof** went Alex  
Eames.

Bobby went wild with desperation. So I led him here and I led him there, misdirecting him. Always a step behind  
'Sebastian' and always two steps behind his beloved 'Eames.' 

Too bad I underestimated Miss Alexandra. 

Keeping Jo at the precinct should have kept Miss Alex in her hell until she died. Bobby wouldn't be able to cope.  
He would be forced to lash out and hurt--hurt anybody. Everybody.   
  
But Miss Alexandra outwitted me. Outwitted Jo-as-Sebastian. 

_I didn't push him enough_. 

To the ash tray he goes.

**Neither Profiler or Criminal.**

Ah, some things just weren't meant to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I, um.... sorry?  
> I still just want to punch Gage in the mouth.  
> I just watched Blind Spot for the first time the other day and I HAVE FEELINGS.


End file.
